


Sweet Tooth

by silentGambler



Series: Robins [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Are there even tags in spanish?, Dead Robins, Gen, Humor, Robins bonding, kinda? idk
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 03:06:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4163289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentGambler/pseuds/silentGambler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morir y revivir tiene algunos efectos secundarios inesperados.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Tooth

Tim mira de reojo mientras Jason busca algo en el refrigerador de su apartamento, cerrando la puerta con un gruñido irritado al no encontrar lo que busca y dirigiéndose a tomar su chamarra del gancho junto a la puerta. Cuando lo ve caminar hacia la ventana, solo tiene que levantar una ceja para que le responda 'ahora vuelvo' antes de saltar a las escaleras de incendios. Supone que va por comida o algo que no sea café o bebidas energéticas para tomar, así que lo deja irse y sigue con su trabajo.

Lo que definitivamente no esperaba era ver llegar a Jason con un paquete de comida para llevar y una bolsa llena de dulces. Tim parpadea desde su lugar frente a su laptop mientras que el mayor deja los dulces junto a su chamarra y se pone a desempacar la comida italiana, un plato de pasta para cada uno de ellos.

-¿Y esos dulces?- le pregunta cuando por fin esta la mesa puesta y el hambre le puede mas que el trabajo.

Jason da un gruñido que no le dice nada realmente y encoge un hombro, -Postre, supongo.- No dice nada mas al respecto el resto de la comida, aunque bromea con Tim y le roba una albóndiga mientras esta distraído revisando algo en la pantalla de la laptop. Se queda un rato mas después de que han comido pero se va para su departamento antes de que tenga que ir a patrullar.

Para cuando Tim va a salir también, ya uniformado, se da cuenta de que falta la bolsa de dulces.

 

* * *

 

 

–¿Jason? ¿Estás seguro, Tim?– Dick suena mas confundido de lo que esperaría y eso hace crecer su curiosidad. Dick conocía a Jason antes de morir, así que debería de saber sus gustos mucho mejor de lo que Tim sabe con los archivos de Batman. Creyo que mencionar los dulces se ganaría una risa de parte de Dick, no toda una interrogación.

–Seguro. Compro al menos suficientes como para un par de días.– responde y ve como Dick frunce mas todavía el ceño. –Esta bien, suficiente. ¿Qué es tan raro sobre Jason comprando dulces por montón? –

Dick levanta una ceja y lo mira como dividido entre reírse o no, –Jason no comía dulces, a menos que fueran los postres de Alfred o helado. No creo que le gustaran.–

Tim levanta las cejas y luego frunce el ceño. –Oh. –

–Exacto. _Oh._ –

 

* * *

 

 

Mientras Tim teclea reportes considera si preguntarle a Jason o no la próxima vez que lo vea (por que han pasado días y no se lo puede sacar de la cabeza), Damian pasa junto a el llevándose un gusano de goma a la boca. Se limpia el azucar de los dedos y come otro mas mientras se asoma a ver sobre el hombro del mayor. Su cara sigue sumamente seria aun cuando esta comiendo dulces de goma y le parece gracioso a Tim hasta que algo le hace dejar de teclear y voltear a ver a Damian escandalizado.

–¿Qué haces con eso?–

El menor de los Robins rueda los ojos mientras se lleva otro gusano mas a la boca, mordiendo el dulce por la mitad y masticándolo, –Comer, obviamente. ¿Que mas se supone que haga, Drake?–

Tim sigue mirándolo como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza, -Tu no comes dulces.–

Damian resopla y lo ve como burlándose, pero hay algo en su expresión que lo hace ver como que duda sobre algo. –La gente cambia de gustos.– responde y parece esforzarse por no sonar demasiado a la defensiva. Tim frunce el ceño y hace un ruido no muy convencido pero lo deja irse con sus gusanos de goma.

Definitivamente tiene que hablar con Jason.

 

* * *

 

–¿Que tienes con los dulces?–

–La gente usualmente toca antes de entrar. Y entran por la puerta.– repone Jason desde su habitación mientras Tim entra por la ventana del apartamento, quitándose la capucha del traje y entrando con el mayor a su cuarto. Esta terminando de limpiar sus armas y volviendo a ensamblarlas. De la esquina de su boca se balancea un cigarro encendido y sobre el cobertor de la cama varias envolturas de caramelos de uva.

–La gente usualmente no compra esas cantidades de azúcar cuando aparentemente no come dulces.– Tim ve como se queda quieto y lo mira de reojo, el cigarro en peligro de caer. Al final se endereza y tira las cenizas de su cigarro en una de las envolturas antes de mirarlo directamente.

–A que quieres llegar con esto, princesa? Parece que tengo un gusto por las cosas dulces ahora, ¿y que?–

Tim se cruza de brazos, –Dick dice que no te gustaban antes. Y Damian lo esta haciendo también y el estoy completamente seguro de que no come dulces.–

Jason levanta una ceja y sonríe entretenido, aunque Tim no encuentra aun la gracia. El mayor le da otra calada al cigarro antes de apagarlo en su bota y dejarlo de lado, –No se, solo empezó después de que volvi. A veces me dan ganas de comer algo dulce de repente y no siempre tengo los postres de Alfred al alcance. Pensé que solo era cosa mía, pero si dices que mini-Bruce también le pasa lo mismo...–

Tim no trata de controlar su expresión sumamente entretenida, –Asi que volver te hace tener antojo de azúcar. Vaya. No se si reírme o no.–

Jason suelta un resoplido que suena a risa y sonríe amplio, –Te puedes reír si quieres, es ridículo.– El menor hace caso y suelta una risa en voz alta, negando con la cabeza mientras que el otro rebusca en su bolsillo y saca un par de chocolates. –¿Dulce?–


End file.
